


过度保护 30.5 贱虫标记车

by Linzhen_rrfr



Category: Deadpool Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhen_rrfr/pseuds/Linzhen_rrfr
Summary: .5大家都懂的。这次终于到了贱虫标记了。我还想写孕期产乳，希望能坚持住。





	过度保护 30.5 贱虫标记车

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings：一点dt/脐橙。  
别的没啥了，  
我觉得还挺香的这个肉。

“Waaade……”Peter的声音从头盔里闷闷的出来，环在Wade腰上的双臂也不自觉地收紧，离完全发情就差那么一点，Wade甚至觉得他们摩托开过的地方都留下了一条Peter味道的径迹。他有些烦躁，转进离他们公寓门前的小巷，摘下头盔，青草的香味扑面而来，让Wade竟有些始料不及。

“Petey，我们到了。”Wade按上Peter的手，释放出了一点自己的信息素。“我……我动不了。”Peter失去了Wade作为支点，双手撑在摩托车前座上，下身微微颤抖。不用说Wade也知道Peter现在一定湿得不行，他轻轻帮他拿掉头盔，Peter额前的头发已经被汗水打成了一绺一绺，本就水润的眼睛染上一层薄红，正不知所措地看着Wade。

“真可爱。”Wade凑上前含住Peter的嘴唇，小家伙迷迷糊糊的回应，最后连手都缠上了Wade的脖颈。Wade顺势将人抱起来，让他堪堪能站住。“还好吗？”Wade是在明知故问，Peter就只好夹着双腿低下头摇了摇：“我站不住……”“要抱着吗？”Peter抬眼迅速地看了他一眼，微微点了点头。Wade就真的抱起来他，Peter也配合的将双腿缠到Wade身上，在胯部贴上的一瞬间又发出了一声像是厌足又像是不满的哭叫。

Peter的运动裤已经湿了一大片，Wade手托着他的屁股，满手的湿润。“怎么这么敏感？刚刚在车上的时候Petey是不是想什么不好的事情了？”Wade抱着人往电梯走，每颤一次Peter就呜咽一声。“没有……没有想……慢点走……”Wade此刻开始怪罪制服的复杂来，不然他很有可能在楼门厅就先让自己的omega先舒服一次。

“电梯里有……摄像……呜啊……”Wade的胡茬在Peter的颈侧划来划去，给他带来一阵难以言喻的麻痒。“这个角度看不见。”Wade笑得狡黠，他的手指正隔着Peter的运动裤一下一下地按着出水的穴口，隔靴搔痒般的微小快感却只让Peter盼着电梯赶快到达。

钥匙对准锁孔，转动，开门进屋。动作一气呵成，Peter甚至还没反应过来就已经被人放在了卧室床上。

Wade的制服很不容易脱下，Peter能听到尼龙搭扣和拉链的声音，等他自己拽掉衣服裤子，光溜溜地坐在床上时，Wade竟然也脱光了衣服，这是他生涯中脱制服最快的一次，虽说没有拆掉弹药包。

Wade坐上床，Peter几乎是迫不及待地跨到他的身上同他接吻，两具光裸的身体接触到一起，点燃了一团明艳的火。他们像伊甸园里的两个初人，不顾一切地爱抚和亲吻，好像这世界上只有他们。

他们的嘴唇和舌头碰触又分离，来不及吞咽的口水亮晶晶的在他们下颌沾着，有股不明的色情意味，“啧啧”的响声没能停住他们，直到吻得累了，Peter把额头靠在Wade的额头上，他们鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，看着彼此放大的脸，想起刚刚急急忙忙脱衣服的两人，不约而同的大笑起来。

“你是世界上最好的宝贝。”Wade揉着Peter细而精瘦的腰，又勾人陷入新一轮的吻战中。Peter失神地看着他，眼看着人从嘴唇吻到脖子，进而吮上乳头，用灵巧的舌头拨弄未开发完全的乳孔。

“Waaaade……”Peter抱住Wade的头，崩溃地大叫，Wade的手不知道什么时候从揉屁股上的软肉到了后穴边上，不由分说就插进两根手指搅弄。前胸和肠壁的快感让Peter一时不知道该先关注那个，干脆成了双份快意的奴隶。

“宝宝又这么紧，待会我进不去怎么办？”Wade在吸他乳头的空档还说些骚话，只是让Peter在呻吟的同时漾出了些泪花。他手上的动作一点不留情，作乱的手指胡乱的按压，毫无章法的碰触让Peter难受不已，像条搁浅的鱼般倒抽着气。他想让他停下，却只是不停拔高身体把自己的乳头往人嘴里送，嘴里还咿咿呀呀地叫着。

“呜……别按了……”Peter摇摆腰部，会阴蹭过Wade早就挺起来的阳物，一时间竟动了要大吃一顿的念头。这样的念头让他羞耻不已却又莫名的兴奋，于是他尖叫着按着Wade的肩膀射出来，精液溅在Wade的小腹和柱头上，后穴也是流了Wade满手的淫液。

“还叫我别按？我看宝宝吃的很开心。”Wade抓过Peter的手，带着他撸动自己的阴茎，尺寸可观的一根在Peter手里跳动，让他咽了口口水。

屋子里的味道就像园丁刚刚修剪过的草坪，满是清香的草汁味，Wade对Peter细嫩的脖颈吻了又吻，将硫磺烟药的味道熏了他满身，直到Peter实在受不住，一边哭一遍央求人进来。

“嘶……怎么还这么紧？”Wade 托着Peter的臀瓣，一点点把自己塞进去，“刚刚没打开吗，要不我们再用手指试试？”Peter闭着眼睛正享受一点点被撑满的感觉，这会听到Wade的话连忙叫停：“不要手指，就要这个……”他身体慢慢下沉，才只吞进一半便白了小脸。“疼就歇一会。”Wade拇指按压Peter胸前挺起的乳头，轻轻往外抽了些，他被Peter吸得发疼。

“嗯……”Peter不自主地抖动，手抓上Wade的胳膊，正碰在伤处，这让Wade倒抽了口气。“对不起……我……”Peter一时间不知道手往哪里放，只好搭在Wade肩膀，嘴里不轻不重的喘息。

“好疼啊，Petey。”Wade恶意地顶了下腰，坐在他身上的Peter难耐地呻吟出来，“我的手疼得不能动，接下来要靠Petey了。”Peter倒真的愧疚地看着Wade 的伤，像小动物一样捧起来吻了吻，也不管Wade所说是真是假。

“那我……动了？”Wade 悠闲地靠在枕头上，右手捏着Peter肉感的臀部，看着Peter像小兔子一样征求自己的意见。他的肠道蠕动的厉害，不用想也知道他完全被激得发情了，如今怯懦询问的样子，倒像是怕Wade不好受一样。“当然，宝宝。”Wade等得心急，甚至做好了翻身扑倒Peter的准备，“不过Petey可不能光顾着自己哦，我这个老alpha可是难过了好久呢。”

Peter咬了咬下唇，双手在Wade的腹肌上覆着，感受那片曾被穿过几枪的皮肤，身体便不由自主的动起来。Wade的阴茎始终在Peter体内埋着，Peter扭动着自己的屁股，那根火热的东西在他的肠道里打着旋，每一寸都沾上了Peter动情时分泌的液体。

“就这样？”Wade看着Peter享受其中的样子，给他泼了盆冷水，Peter抬眼，委屈地看着他，Wade伸出手摸了摸Peter翘在空气中的小家伙，指了指自己的伤处，眼神示意他继续。Peter深呼一口气，下定决心般按了按Wade的下腹——那里手感很好，也容易借力。

Peter先是试探性地上下颤了颤身子，不出意外地被激出了不少眼泪，他没怎么试过这样的体位，从前也只是随便动两下就由Wade来了，食髓知味的身体此刻竟有些不满。以前被Wade狠狠贯穿时的记忆忽然涌现出来，随之而来的还有肠道内的麻痒甚至是生殖道的空虚。  
“呜……”omega似乎天生就对怎么追逐快感很在行，Peter撑在Wade身上，动作拙劣地上下耸动，嘴里咿咿呀呀的叫着，迷离地看着Wade。

他希望此时此刻是Wade压在他身上，情至深处他还能听到Wade在他耳边低低的喘息声。“记得我是怎么操你的吗，”Wade突然开口，“你总是哭着求我停下来，你记得那时候有多舒服吗？”他揉捏这Peter的臀肉，低沉的声音传至Peter的耳朵里，就像盘在苹果树上的毒蛇。

“记得……Wade再快点……我好难受……”Peter一边说着一边加快了速度，“啪啪”的拍肉声回荡在卧室里，有好几次他都差点从Wade身上摔下来。

“觉得好吗？”Wade拉起Peter的手，指缝合在一起，将他撑起来。“好……好棒……”Peter乖巧地回答，只是他的动作实在不那么乖巧，肠壁的摩擦带给他莫大的快感，几乎直不起腰，就那样趴在Wade身上，腰部还在上下扭动，每撞击一下便会溅出来星点液体，汨汨地已经沾湿了大片床单。

“啊嗯……再……”Wade抱着Peter在他颈窝吮舔，他的性器被Peter弄得舒服，时不时也说几句荤话。Peter运动的幅度很大，每次都是吐出大半再重重地吃进去，前端也像是卸了闸一般流出不少液体，一并沾在Wade腹上。他哭着射出来，就算这样还是不停的用后穴取悦那根巨物，好像怎么都不够似的。“Waaaade……”Peter趴在Wade身上，精液眼泪沾了他一身。

“好了……休息一下,宝贝。”Wade知道埋在自己怀里的人早就哭鼻子了，轻柔地抚摸着Peter的背，抱着他坐起来。“嗯啊……”轻微的摩擦让他的内壁又狠狠收缩了一下，夹得Wade差点没忍住。Peter现在敏感得很，全身都发着抖，前端还不断冒着水，眼泪也不停地流。

“Petey真的好卖力哦，”Wade掐住人下巴亲，他倒也乖乖伸出舌头让Wade吮，右手还去寻自己的乳头揉弄，“接下来我来好不好？”Peter反应了一会，似乎这样才能理解他说的是什么。“可是，你的伤？” 他又轻轻扭起来。

“早就不疼了。”Peter挑逗般的动作彻底击垮了Wade，他捞住Peter的膝窝，几乎把他摔进床垫里，随着动作重重顶进去的阴茎更是让Peter大叫出来。“宝宝，你好紧，”Wade低下身子啃咬Peter细嫩的颈肉，“都快把我吸出来了。”他先是慢慢顶胯，接着慢慢加速，细微的变化让Peter抱住自己的双腿让自己更完全的呈现给对方。  
“喜欢自己动还是我来？”Wade舔着Peter的耳朵，痒痒的感觉激了一层更高的快感。“都喜欢……喜欢Wade……啊啊……”他用更快更狠的动作告诉Peter，他对这个回答很满意。

“真的喜欢？”Wade停了动作，粗喘着看着眼神迷离的Peter。Peter于是抱住他，接着疲惫地笑着说：“是爱你。”接着像是要宣布主权似的，Peter抬头舔舐Wade的唇缝，接着被咬住嘴唇，同舌头一起侵入的还有下身的肉物，随时打算把人捅穿的力度让Peter再次哭了出来。  
“Wade……标记我……”他们的十指紧紧相扣，金属的圆环碰撞出美妙的火花。“操进去……哈啊……求你了……”

Wade于是把他翻过去，从脖颈到脊背吻了一路，像是什么神圣的仪式。他将自己放进去，叩击早已为他打开过许多次的肉缝，汁水随着他的动作渗进床单，omega的尖叫也被闷在了枕头里。“让我进去，Pete，”Wade明白他一定会为他打开，但他还是在他耳边低声地要求，“让我射在你的肚子里，让我成为你的。”“是……求你了……求你了……”他浑身颤抖，指尖发麻，但被Wade好好地握住了。

彻底进去的时候，Peter的呻吟都已经变了调，喊的是什么也完全听不清楚，高热的生殖道把Wade烫得几乎喘不过气，就只能一遍遍地在Peter耳边重复着“爱你”。  
等到他们同时高潮的时候，Peter揽住Wade的脖子亲吻，笑着叫出声：“标记我，Wade Wilson！”Wade就也笑着回吻他，接着用犬齿刺破那层透亮的皮肉，让清新的青草沾上刺鼻的硝烟。双重高潮让他们没有时间反应其他的事情，Peter更是沉浸在alpha强大的信息素和他的精液里，眼前只是白茫茫的一片。

“你的发情期要提前结束了，Peter。”标记过后，就意味着这次发情期结束了，Wade的结还卡在Peter的生殖腔口，他像刚交配完的兔子，缩在Wade怀里不住颤抖，却还要被人掐着乳头亲吻颈侧。这样的姿势最适合温存，Peter坐在Wade身上，精瘦的身体刚好被抱住。  
“里面胀胀的。”Peter回过头索吻，“肚子里好难受。”“是我射进去的哦，不喜欢吗？”“喜……喜欢。”


End file.
